


Short story chapter 538

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [48]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 538, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 538

\- Uh? What happened? - asked Natsu, looking at his surroundings, trying to know where he was.

\- Natsu! - yelled a voice. A voice he knew very well.

 

When Natsu turned, he saw Zeref, Mavis, Larcade and August in jars. They were in a desk, in line.

 

\- _**I gained an extra light. How nice**_ \- said a voice, taking Natsu’s jar.

\- This doesn’t go with him, Ankhseram! We are the cursed ones, not him! Free him, Ankhseram! - requested Zeref.

\- _**You didn’t understand right? All the family means all the family. Including your demons. I have the others in different places, but I will keep you together. After all, you are the ones blood-related… Except one, but I will keep him here too.**_

 

Ankhseram put Natsu’s jar in the desk again.

 

\- _**Now, I have to go to a place. Be good, my little lights.**_

 

Ankhseram left the room, laughing. His crazy laugh was scarier than other times.


End file.
